Head-mounted displays (HMDs), near-eye displays (NEDs), and other wearable display systems can be used to present virtual scenery to a user, or to augment real scenery with dynamic information, data, or virtual objects. The virtual or augmented scenery can be three-dimensional (3D) to enhance the experience and to match virtual objects to real objects observed by the user. Eye position and gaze direction, and/or orientation of the user may be tracked in real time, and the displayed scenery may be dynamically adjusted depending on the user's head orientation and gaze direction, to provide a better experience of immersion into a simulated or augmented environment.
Lightweight and compact near-eye displays reduce strain on the user's head and neck, and are generally more comfortable to wear. The optics block of such displays can be the heaviest part of the entire system. Compact planar optical components, such as waveguides, gratings, Fresnel lenses, etc., may be employed to reduce size and weight of an optics block. However, compact planar optics may have limitations related to image quality, exit pupil size and uniformity, pupil swim, field of view of the generated imagery, visual artifacts, etc.